


High School Musical

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gen, High School Musical - Freeform, M/M, Malec, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is hella short, it's supposed to be. It's just Magnus making Alec watch High School MusicalThis is part of a series where Magnus and Alec are dating before the events of the show, go read the rest





	High School Musical

“High School Musical is the most unoriginal name, it’s literally just a description of the movie.”

Magnus laughed, “Babe, it’s a Disney Channel movie, don’t overthink it.”

Alec blushed at the use of the pet name, then shook his head. “I still don’t understand why you’re making me watch it.”

“It’s a cultural experience,” Magnus explained. 

On the screen of the TV in front of them was Zac Efron, passionately singing about basketball and how he doesn’t want his friends to know that he liked singing. At least the actors are cute, Alec thought 

Even though Alec thought the movie was dumb, he was still enamored by it, and a little disappointed when it was over.

“That’s it,” he asked.

“Nope, it’s a trilogy.” Magnus grabbed the remote and turned to the next movie, creatively named High School Musical 2. “This one is my favorite,” he said.

Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder and watched the teenagers all run out of the room once the bell rang. Mundane schools are weird, Alec thought. "Why is Troy's voice different in this one?" "It's actually Zac Efron singing in this one, they got someone else to sing for him in the first one. 

The movie passed by, and soon it was dark and they were starting the third one. Alec may protest that these movies are dumb, but that won’t stop the songs from getting in his head. Besides, Magnus likes them, and Alec can handle it if it pleases him.

However, Alec could no longer deny not liking these movies when Magnus caught him humming I Don't Dance when he was cleaning the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo, it's almost June. June means that i'm posting another episode fit so get excited for that. Please leave kudos and comment, i'm obsessed with comments.


End file.
